


An Addition

by Sugamama-sama (landiddy)



Series: A Gentlemen's Arrangement [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi's pretty gross and I didn't do him justice, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Safe Sex is Sexy, Suga's a top, Threesome, college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landiddy/pseuds/Sugamama-sama
Summary: Bokuto has a go with Daichi and Suga upon request. Suga is ambivalent. Daichi takes it up both ends.The first in what is soon to be a series.





	An Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m1nt_yoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nt_yoongi/gifts).



> Some time ago I started this rp thread with a friend and it just got out of hand and sometimes I just wanna MMM write that shit.  
> Here's some context: Daichi is a princess, Suga is his boyfriend whom he'd met on their first day of college as new roommates, Bokuto's in a poly relationship with Kuroo and Akaashi, and Suga hasn't liked Kuroo since he stole a key and let himself into his and Daichi's place one night.
> 
> And yes. This is, in fact, where both of our pseuds came from.

It really wasn't anything new. Bokuto and Kuroo were always over at Suga and Daichi's place. They came regularly for dinner and even had a tendency to stay on the weekends. Like this morning. Kuroo was sneaking around getting ready to leave for his Saturday morning class, and all the shuffling and rustling from the bathroom and the hallway had woken Suga up. As much as he loved to sleep in, he was afflicted with being a light sleeper as well. Usually, he'd be angry, but if it meant Kuroo was on his way out, there were no qualms to be had.

Suga got himself busy with making a mug of tea when he heard the shower start. The bathroom and the bedroom shared a wall, and he'd never be able to get back to sleep with the constant spray of water. Kuroo liked to take his time in the shower, even if his potential to be late was through the roof. He was always lucky enough to beat his instructors, though, the bastard.

Tea in hand, Suga ventured out to the living room, not at all surprised to find Bokuto there sprawled across the couch. There was no point in trying to move him, so Suga simply shook him into a coherent enough state to claim the cushion under his head. It put a hot mess of flat hair, snoring, and drool in his lap, but he was okay with that. He liked Bokuto. A lot more than that other one, anyway. Bokuto gave great hugs.

Not that it mattered. His fluffy haired friend was busy sleeping the morning away on his thighs at the moment, so television was his only real comfort. Suga started a long list of Chopped episodes and his fingers carded through Bokuto’s hair as he waited for the other intruder to clear out. 

When Kuroo did show up again, he was slightly damp and just a little frazzled. It was his own fault for sleeping over someone else's place when he knew he had class in the morning. 

“Don't forget your bag,” Suga offered up from around the rim of his mug. He heard the door shut, and Kuroo returned to grab the laptop bag in the corner with a quick word of thanks. And he was gone. Suga would have taken that moment to relax, but hearing a key turn in the door irked him beyond belief. Sure, that particular key hadn't been stolen like the first one, but it still bothered him to think that Kuroo could come and go as he pleased.

Not that it should have. He and Daichi had decided on giving the boys keys to their place for a very good reason. Suga and Daichi ran on opposite schedules for the most part, and there were days that Daichi just couldn't be left alone. Days where Suga had things to do and places to be. Bokuto and Kuroo were good surrogates once they understood that it wasn't a joke. 

But they were over an awful lot in between; Suga was starting to think they might actually give up their dorm two buildings down and just move in soon. He didn't hate that idea, but he wasn't in love with it either. Bokuto took too many pictures, maybe, but he was earnest and honest about it. Everything about Kuroo though was just shady. Suga didn't like thinking of him being able to hang around the place all on his own or having the rights to invite people over. 

He just stewed over that for a while, trying to focus on the screen. His brain was barely functioning for the early morning after a late night, though, and it took some time. He was only just starting to come around when Daichi appeared from the hall looking groggy and abandoned.

And Suga knew he was in for some trouble. “Good morning, Princess~” he called in as sweet a cadence as he could muster. The tea did wonders for his voice seeing as how he had barely used it. “Did you sleep alright?”

Daichi didn't answer immediately, his lip poked out in half of a grumpy pout as he made his way over. Shirtless and ruffled, he leaned over the arm of the couch to hug his boyfriend around the shoulders and snuggle down against Suga’s head. “You left me…” He grumbled, frowning at the television he didn't truly care enough about to even register what was on.

“Ah… I'm sorry,” Suga sighed. He reached up to rub at Daichi's bicep in an effort to apologize. “Your friend woke me up, and I didn't want to bother you with my rolling around in bed all morning. That's all, I promise~”

Daichi didn't want to accept that reasoning right away, but Suga's coos had a way of making him forget why he was ever even upset, to begin with. By the time he was trying to think up a counter argument, Daichi had forgiven him for leaving the room. “Mm… Okay,” he sighed, letting up on his hold just a bit. “You still shouldn't be cuddled up with someone else, though…”

“It's just Bokuto-san~ And I don't like the armchair, you know that,” Suga reasoned across his drink. He held it out of the way so he could turn and smile at Daichi. “Do you want to take my spot? I can go make you some coffee if you're staying up.”

As much as he was against the idea of being in a separate room from Suga, Daichi loved the sound of coffee and a cuddly, sleepy Bokuto wrapped around his middle and snuggled against his lap instead. “Okay~”

“That's my boy~” Suga cooed. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“Mhm~”

“Good.” With that confirmation, Suga gave up a kiss and traded spots with Daichi. He figured it was okay. Daichi didn't seem to be in too demanding or needy a mood that day, and Bokuto was still asleep. What was the worst that could happen? Nothing bad at all, so Suga was more than content to hum to himself in the kitchen as he started a mug for Daichi.

In the living room, Daichi had taken up Suga's post with earnest. It was mostly due to the mood he woke up in, sure, but Bokuto also happened to have baby soft hair that no one could resist touching when it was down. Daichi pushed his fingers through the snowy locks in an attempt to smooth down some of the cowlicks from sleeping on the couch. He was semi-successful.

Panic struck him for a brief moment when his friend started to stir and mumble, but Daichi quickly reminded himself that the television was on and coffee was brewing. He wasn't going to get in trouble for waking his friend when he hadn't said a single word to him.

“Hey, Dadchi,” Bokuto sniffed just before a yawn overtook him. Tears wet his eyes as it came to an end, and he rubbed them away. “Whaddup? I thought Sugamama-chan was here~?”

“He's making my coffee,” Daichi whispered around a soft chuckle. “Oh, and... Kuroo left for class already, I think.”

“Mm…” Bokuto nodded against Daichi's lap, still rousing himself out of slumber. “That’s right, you’re an early bird… No run today?”

Daichi shook his head, and a quick giggle slipped out. “It's Saturday~ And today cannot be a running day,” he hummed, sticking his fingers through Bokuto’s hair yet again.

His tone was enough to give it away, but that pretty much sealed the deal for Bokuto. “Ooh~ It's one of those days, is it?” he asked with a chuckle. He pulled himself into a sitting position with a soft grunt and stretched his arms over his head. “I guess it's a good thing I'm here then.”

“Why's that?” Daichi asked, confusion laced delicately between his words. A small frown sat on his bottom lip and drew his eyebrows down into a pout.

Bokuto shrugged, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Mm… My only class today isn't until way later, so I can help Sugamama-chan out around here while Kuroo is gone.”

“Oh…” Daichi frowned just a little deeper, put out by Bokuto reasoning. “You mean I'm troublesome for Suga if he's by himself?”

“Wha…? No, no~” Bokuto gave up on trying to reshape his hair at that moment, hands falling to go around Daichi’s shoulders instead. Had it been a normal hug, his bedhead might have tickled at Daichi’s nose and cheeks. It wasn’t though. Bokuto had snagged Daichi and was holding him, tight against his chest. 

Snuggling down into his friend’s hair, Bokuto giggled and added, “I’m not saying that at all~ But it’s easier for you, right? If someone else is here, Sugamama-chan can get up and do the stuff he needs to do, and you won’t be so lonely.”

Daichi couldn’t argue with that logic, so he nodded and took the opportunity at hand for what it was worth. Bokuto’s chest was broad and warm under his cheek. The rest of his body, too, was warm, evidenced by the fact that his shirt clung to his back just so when Daichi reached up to reciprocate the affectionate gesture. The damp fabric between his fingers, though, coupled with the steady beat of Bokuto’s heart against his ear had Daichi holding on perhaps a little too tightly. 

The forced proximity was one thing, but it was something else entirely to like it. A soft purr slipped out as Daichi melted against his friend’s chest, hands sliding down Bokuto’s back to come around front and wind themselves around his neck instead. “Hey, hey, Bo~”

“Hmm?” When Daichi started moving around, Bokuto had to give a little in his hold to accommodate him. In doing so, his arms had slipped down to be around Daichi’s middle instead, hands clasped together behind his back. He only noticed the bowing arch when his hands slid down the curve of Daichi’s spine. It reminded him of something Kuroo liked to do when he wanted to be pet and fondled. 

Without any real resistance, Daichi felt he had a chance to get what he wanted. So he didn’t hesitate, nosing along Bokuto’s chin and jaw until he was at his ear where he dropped a soft request. “Will you kiss me? This is such a nice hug~” 

As ridiculous as he thought it was, Bokuto wasn’t surprised. He’d been the one to walk in and find Suga railing Daichi over the dining table. He was the first one to effectively ‘babysit’ for one of these ‘Princess Daichi’ days when Suga had to get out and work on a project with a partner.

“I don’t think he’d love that,” he whispered, “but I can give you this~” He wasted no time planting a tiny peck on Daichi’s cheek.

The small act of mercy only awarded him a whine in response, and Bokuto sighed fondly. Daichi knew they shouldn’t be doing anything even close to kissing, but he couldn’t help it. Suga gave great hugs and cuddles and kisses, but he wasn’t there at the moment. He was a whole room away and Bokuto was right there, soft and warm and in his arms with only centimeters between them.

“Please, Bo~? Just one?” he crooned, pushing into Bokuto’s space yet again. He got close enough to knock their lips together and pulled away fast enough to get away with calling it an accident. “He’ll be back soon right~? And then I’ll be Suga's problem…” Despite his efforts to sound casual, the only thing Daichi’s warbling words and breathy huffs resonated was desperation. 

Luckily for him, Bokuto could never resist a friend in a bind. He’d been told on several occasions that he shouldn’t give into Daichi’s wiles, especially early in the day… But Suga was in the next room! He’d be back in two minutes, tops, so what was the worst that could really happen? Plus, Daichi was super cute. Who could turn him down?

He sighed through his nose, dispelling the last of his resolve, and nodded. Bokuto opened his hands against Daichi’s back to hold him and dipped his chin just enough to capture the other man’s lips with his own. He had every intention to keep it chaste. Something soft and swift to tide Daichi over until Suga returned to quell his antsy nerves. 

Those intentions meant nothing in the way of sheer will, though, and Daichi stomped them in all of three seconds. In the first, he’d parted his lips. With the second came his tongue, pushing past Bokuto’s defenses to slide around his mouth freely. And rounding out the third came a soft moan of satisfaction that tugged them both over an edge from which there was no recovery.

Bokuto groaned, fingers itching to do more now that he had sweet lips locked with his. It was strange; besides Akaashi, Kuroo was the only other person he ever had the inclination to touch in such a way. That was only two people, and he had no idea how Daichi managed to be the third. By the time he realized he'd taken a squeeze of Daichi's ass, it was too late to be wrapped up in wondering why things were happening.

When Daichi pulled off to sound out a soft mewl, Bokuto turned away to catch his breath. He chuckled shortly after, still panting slightly. “Aw, gross… I didn't even brush my teeth yet~”

“That's okay,” Daichi sighed, edging forward to see if he could draw in those lips again. His words were curt, hot and airy with need as he pressed his cheek into Bokuto’s. “Bo…~ Can I have another? Please…?”

“That's enough, sweetheart.” Suga's voice cut through the hazy fog of lust that had fallen over Daichi's mind, calling his attention immediately with an adoration that outclassed his affections towards Bokuto by leagues. “Leave Bokuto-san alone, now.”

Daichi did as he was told. Sitting prim and proper, he put his hands on his knees, legs together and back straight. If he had a tail, it'd have surely been wagging. “Can I have kisses from you then?”

“Drink your coffee first,” Suga hummed as he squeezed into place between the other two on the couch. He gave Bokuto a pat of thanks on the thigh and slipped his other arm around Daichi's waist to placate him for the time being. Bokuto took it as a chance to brush his teeth and cool off. His face was way too hot to be sitting next to his friends who just so happened to also be dating. And one was coming onto him.

Daichi, wanting nothing more than to please Suga, picked up the mug that had been sat down in front of him and sipped at his perfectly prepared drink. After a few good swallows, he sneaked a quick peek at Suga from the corner of his eye. After searching the other man's profile for a good twenty seconds and finding nothing, he asked, “Are you upset?”

“I'm not upset, Princess,” Suga cooed. He passed a hand over Daichi's head to reassure him. The kiss he delivered was quick, a fleeting touch of soft skin on skin that was over far too soon for Daichi's liking.

He whined, leaning into Suga's touch to ask for more. Daichi took the time to put his mug on the coffee table, knowing he’d be scolded if he tried to move around too much with it in his hands. “Please, Koushi~?” he tried instead as he wound his way around Suga’s neck. Daichi’s hopes were high that he would give in if he pulled out the big guns. “I love your kisses so much… And it feels so good when you touch my hair and hold me and tug at my panties and--”

“Daichi,” Suga chuckled. He held up a hand to call his attention, dropping it to cup the other man's cheek when he had it. “You're not even wearing panties, Princess.”

“I can if you want,” was Daichi's immediate reply. He'd since turned to nuzzle into Suga's palm, putty in his hands already when nothing had even been done.

Suga worried for the grace of his soul if Daichi was already so in the mindset. He wasn't a strong man as it was; resisting Daichi's charms was a game in which he couldn't even be considered a contender. And here he was being tempted by the sweetest pot of honey when he was only ten minutes into genuine consciousness for the day.

It was time for Bokuto to leave.

Suga waved him over when he emerged from the back looking a little more refreshed than when he'd gone back to brush his teeth. He'd put a comb through his hair too, working out the tangles and erasing most of the tufts that had been sticking out in all directions. “I used your stuff while I was in there,” he sighed, passing and hand over his flat hair. It was a little disheartening.

“That's fine,” Suga assured him with a flap of the wrist. “But if you're not going to eat breakfast…”

Bokuto snickered, still trying to force some life I want to his hair by twisting his bangs between his fingers. “You kicking me out, Sugamama-chan~?” 

“Just a little bit~”

Bokuto was fine with it, but a quick look at Daichi told the both of them that he certainly was not. 

“No… I don't want him to leave,” Daichi sighed, still draped over Suga's slighter frame. He'd gotten a little bigger since they'd started working out together, but he still didn't hold a match to either of those two.

Daichi was very malleable when he was like this, though, and Suga had no trouble shimmying from his hold. “If he's here, I can't give you all of my attention, Princess,” he reasoned, hoping Daichi got the hint.

He just shook his head, putting his arms right back where they had been. “But, Koushi…~ I want him here…” Bokuto hadn't been the first person he'd interacted with that day, but he was the one he'd spent the most time with so far. He'd even given up a better kiss than Suga did! And Daichi wasn't about to pass on that. “Please…??”

“What are we supposed to do with him here?” Suga chuckled, not even expecting an answer to his question. It was rhetorical, and he'd only meant that they couldn't really leave Bokuto all alone in the front or back of the apartment when they did whatever.

He got an answer, though, and Suga drew back when he heard Daichi say, “He can join us, can't he?” It just made sense; he was already in a situation with Kuroo, what was one more?

“Whoa, Daichi,” Bokuto chuckled. He held up his hands and pat at the air in a gentle decline. “As much as I appreciate the invitation, I can't just… you know?”

Daichi gave up Suga for the time being, turning his attention to his current desire. “But you can ask him, right?” he nearly pleaded, hands between his knees in an effort to keep them from wringing together. “That's what you did for Kuroo, right??”

Bokuto faltered for just a moment, cheeks hot at the thought. “Well… yeah, but I actually love Kuroo so it's like--”

“You don't love me?” Daichi gasped, a little heartbroken already.

“Hey, hey, hey… That's not what I'm saying,” Bokuto sighed. This was difficult. Because he did love Akaashi, and he did love Kuroo, and that was why he was able to do those things with them. It was the whole reason he even felt the urge to kiss and touch and--

“Wait a minute,” he said with a frown as he interrupted his own thoughts. Bokuto knew he had an affinity for cute things, people included. He loved them in a different kind of way. Like Kenma; he would love to squeeze Kenma for hours on end and never let him go. But he wouldn't… kiss Kenma. He wouldn't even dream about it, even if they were both single.

It frustrated him beyond belief when he came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, he might be okay with hanging around. He still whipped out his phone and started a message. “Hey, Suga… if he says yes, are you alright with me staying here?”

Suga was still staring down the side of Daichi's face, frigid and forgotten in the rally for an extra participant. He most definitely was not alright with Bokuto staying. But if Daichi truly wanted him to that badly… “I guess that's fine,” he sighed, going back to his tea. He finished it off and sent Daichi an expectant look. “Why do you want him to stay, Princess??”

Daichi squirmed in his seat, hands still between his knees as he tried to keep his composure. All eyes on him had sapped some of his confidence, cheeks rosy as he tried not to sweat under the attention. “Uhm… Just because?” His voice was tiny, and he peeked over at Suga. He didn't like the look he found there. “He gave me a really nice kiss, so he should stay… I can’t kiss him more if he leaves...”

“Oh… Well,” Suga sounded as he stopped leering. Apparently, he’d been absolutely right to tell the boys not to fall into Daichi’s clutches on days like these. He shouldn’t have let Bokuto wake up in Daichi’s lap. This was on him for being a very irresponsible caretaker.

Bokuto interrupted his thoughts with a sigh, and Suga thankfully didn’t get the chance to start wallowing. “I got yelled at for asking,” he said with a click of his tongue. He was sliding his phone into his pocket with his next breath. “Forgot I’m supposed to ‘enjoy myself~’ Keiji apologizes and says hello, Sugamama-chan.”

Suga made a sound just to let Bokuto know that he’d heard him. There was clearly no point in fighting it anymore. Not if the way Daichi’s face lit up had anything to say about it, and Suga was all about making Daichi’s eyes sparkle. “I guess someone’s happy then,” he chuckled, trying to get over it by ignoring the uncomfortable squirm in his gut. It was gone a few seconds later, much to his elation.

“Mhm~ I am,” Daichi cooed. He fell back into place immediately, throwing himself around Suga’s neck and pressing his nose into his boyfriend’s cheek with a fervor he’d been trying and failing to reign in. “Mama’s so good to me, letting me have friends over~” he practically purred.

“More than just over,” Suga sighed. He’d resigned himself to that fact, though, and he brought his hands around to cup Daichi’s face in a gentle yet possessive hold. He didn’t like sharing, not even with Daichi, and it was bound to come out one way or another. It started with a simple slide of his fingers back into short dark hair that tickled his cuticles. “Apparently, he is joining us, now?” he hummed when his fingers took root, curling lightly against the nape of Daichi’s neck.

It pulled a shudder out of him, and Daichi crooned a saccharine tune of love and lust as he ate up the small display of dominance. “Yes,” he breathed, tipping his head back to offer himself up to Suga with zero resistance. His teeth worried at his lip as anticipation flooded his mind, and Daichi squirmed, done with sitting now that it was all decided. He wanted Bokuto and Suga on him in the next instant, and he had no qualms making it known. 

Careful not to challenge Suga’s hold on him, he called their friend to join them on the couch. “Bo~ Sit with us… Please?”

With the green light on all fronts, Bokuto nodded and slid into place to claim a seat behind Daichi. It was a little weird seeing Suga there over his shoulder, but he could deal. “I guess this princess business is no joke,” he chuckled, arms circling Daichi’s waist. He kissed the back of his jaw and snuggled into place behind his friend’s ear to get comfortable while his hands roamed over soft skin and defined abs. “You just wake up like this?”

Daichi nodded, stomach in pleasant knots at the attention he was getting. Bokuto’s dainty kisses where he couldn’t see them, hands in his hair and feeling up his front... It was already so much, and he wanted more, needed more. As much as he could get as soon as possible. 

“Ah, he’s antsy~” Suga teased just before he leaned in for a quick kiss. Far too quick for Daichi’s liking, but he didn’t get a chance to complain since Suga returned immediately to give his bottom lip a gentle tug between his teeth. “As great as your cuddles are, I don’t think he’s really interested in them right now…”

Turning his face to hide in Daichi’s shoulder, Bokuto chuckled. Embarrassment wasn’t something he felt often, but right then, it came over him like a fever. “I know… But I don’t know what he likes,” he grumbled while his hands got a little more adventurous. He rubbed over Daichi’s chest and groaned softly at the quiet moan he got in response to a curious pass over a nipple.

“Mm, right now…?” Suga took a moment to think it over and gave Daichi’s hair a slight tug. Daichi fought against it just a little, looking for a kiss to make up for the sudden action. “Ah~ He wants to be handled,” Suga went on to say. It made more sense considering Daichi’s absence in a conversation that was exclusively about him. The nod he got from the man in question just confirmed it.

Handling someone wasn’t anything new to Bokuto though. It was a role he felt comfortable in, and he nodded again, wordless as one of his hands trailed down Daichi’s abdomen. Once he got a good mental picture, he wrapped his hand around Daichi’s dick, boxers and all, and gave it a harsh tug. Outside of asking questions, he wasn’t much of a talker, so the only response he gave was an appreciative grunt after Daichi cried out.

Suga, not wanting to be outdone, brought his hands down finally. Daichi was in his space in an instant, but that was to be expected. The kiss they shared was slow, warm and wet with the slide of lips and tongue over uncoordinated movements. With his hands-free, Suga reached around to dip below the waistband of Daichi’s shorts. Greedy hands grabbed at his ass and knocked him down a few pegs.

Daichi was done with the teasing. He was in no position to make demands, but he could still get what he wanted if he tried. Suga was easy, but Bokuto was an unknown… He’d try his luck with Suga and see where it got him. With practiced poise, he pressed into Suga’s touch, moaning softly as his own hands began to wander. Daichi touched everywhere he could while he let tiny sounds leak from his lips. Resisting the urge to buck into Bokuto’s hand was a challenge in and of itself. Even through the rough fabric, Daichi could feel the warm caress of calloused palms and short fingers. 

But he ignored it to the best of his abilities and reached up to tangle his fingers in Suga’s hair. The first moan Daichi heard told him that Suga was receptive, and so he tugged his fingers free. He was slow, aiming for the only snags to be against false knots that he knew sent goosebumps down his lover’s arms. His victory was clear when he felt Suga shudder and attempt to squeeze him close. Daichi squeaked and pulled away, panting as he was chased down and invaded by Suga’s tongue yet again. Every moan was muffled, his mouth stuffed with no immediate escape on the horizon. 

That was exactly how he wanted it.

When Suga came back down from the sudden heady rush he’d been given, he was breathless, and need ached between his hips. He was no stranger to Daichi and his tactics, and never could he find it in himself to be offended at how easily he was lured in and led around despite having the upper hand. Daichi knew what he wanted, and Suga was delighted to give it to him. 

“Take these off,” he ordered. Suga batted at Bokuto’s hands to let him know he was the one he was talking to. As red as it made his face, Bokuto did as he was told and let Daichi go in favor of tugging his shorts down around his thighs. It got Daichi’s ass pressed almost in his lap, and Bokuto took a steadying breath. He was glad Suga was there to take over for him then.

“Are you ready, Princess?” he cooed, hands gliding up and down the sides of Daichi’s neck. “It’s your favorite~”

Daichi’s heart fluttered at the very idea, and he gasped, the sound a soft and delicate little thing. “My favorite?” 

“Mhm… That’s what you want, right?” Suga smiled then, homing in on Daichi’s face to steal at his lips again. When their kiss went into overdrive on autopilot, he reached down to push his own sweatpants away, throwing his boxers to his knees with them. He didn’t want to have to get up, so he shifted to kneel on the couch instead, breaking their kiss with a grin that got away from him after Daichi shuddered at the touch of Suga’s dick on his hip. 

Daichi recognized the invitation the moment he felt the warm, wet smear against his skin. He waited for their kiss to slow to a natural stop and was down on his knees in front of Suga a few seconds later. Sucking dick was his favorite thing to do, and Suga’s was his favorite dick. It didn’t get any better than that, and Daichi took his time to savor it while it lasted. 

He kissed the tip and licked his lips afterward to enjoy the slightly salty stickiness that came with it. Daichi sucked lovingly, wrapping his lips around the head. Wanting to make the most of his time there, he ran his tongue around it in the space between the sensitive flesh and foreskin he loved so much. He only pulled it back when he heard Suga’s breath hitch much too soon for his liking.

Daichi whined in protest and reeled his tongue back in, lapping gently at the underside instead as he worked the rest of Suga’s cock into his mouth. His whine turned into a hum of satisfaction when he felt it press against the back of his throat, and Suga’s fingers found their way to Daichi’s hair yet again.

Suga gave him a gentle tug, more to get his attention than anything else. “Put your ass up,” he breathed, carding through the short locks again. He used his free hand to point at a drawer in the coffee table. “There’s lube in there.”

It took Bokuto a second to realize that Suga was talking to him, but he hopped on it as soon as he did. He was not sure what to do with it, however, despite his ongoing college education. “Do you… want it, or--?”

“Use it, please,” Suga ground out. He couldn’t help but leer then. All the fuss about getting Bokuto cleared to stay and partake, and he needed complete direction? “Put it on your fingers; put your fingers in his ass, yeah?” 

Hearing about what was to come, Daichi groaned and redoubled his efforts in a way of thanks for Suga taking the initiative to get Bokuto more involved. And, flustered though he was, Bokuto nodded and got right on it. He’d seen Suga pissed off enough times to know it was best to just crawl and claw his way back into his good graces. All in all, he couldn’t find it in him to be nervous or disappointed, though; Daichi had a great ass. It was a lot rounder than Kuroo’s and unexpectedly soft in his hands.

After kneading for a few moments, Bokuto had worked up his nerve and squeezed a generous amount of lube over his fingers. He circled at Daichi’s hole to let him know it was coming and pressed a finger in. It was nowhere near his first time doing such a thing, but never had he been met with so little resistance. It was as if Daichi had been waiting for him and just swallowed his finger the second it moved past the ring of muscle at the gate. His breath left him in an instant, but he decided it was worth going all out as soon as he got it back. Bokuto added a second finger and had to bite his lip at the sound Daichi let out.

“Can you use latex?”

Bokuto hadn’t realized he’d been staring until he had to rip his eyes up from where his fingers were slowly working in and out of Daichi’s ass. “Huh?”

“Latex,” Suga repeated. “Are you allergic?”

“O-oh!” Bokuto faltered for a moment, but he found his nerve soon after. “No, no… I’m good. But… I’ve got my own condoms,” he explained. “Don’t worry about it.”

That gave Suga pause for thought, and he raised a skeptical eyebrow at the new information. “That’s great and all, but is there something wrong with the condoms I keep? You one of those fanboys who only uses a specific brand?”

“Uh… kind of?” He chuckled then, embarrassment washing over him once more. He hadn’t had so much trouble focusing during sex since he’d shared his virginity. “Not a fanboy, though.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Suga chuckled. It was always hard to stay even slightly miffed at Bokuto. “Just hurry it up, please. Despite my young blood, I can’t last forever.”

Bokuto grumbled softly then, not sure what to say. He understood where Suga was coming from, but he wasn’t about to plunge in for the first time with Daichi barely halfway prepped for it. “As… as soon as I can, I promise. Just let me do two more.”

That definitely caught Suga’s attention. “Two… Are you serious?” he asked once he peeked over Daichi to see that Bokuto already had two fingers buried in Daichi. The look on their guest’s face was enough to let him know that Bokuto was dead serious. “Ah… Shit… Daichi might have a new favorite, soon,” he sighed. 

The sound of protest that resonated around his dick made him chuckle, and Suga didn’t let it get to him. He’d been half joking anyway. “Alright, well hurry it up, anyway~”

Bokuto nodded and did as he was told. He took care not to hurt Daichi as he stretched him out, but he did do it quickly. By the time he had four fingers knuckles deep, he was as ready to go in as Daichi was to take it. No doubt, the constant tantalizing passes up against his prostate made it hard to focus on anything else. Bokuto didn’t want to leave him waiting any longer, though, and he felt around with his clean hand to find his wallet. Less than a minute later, he was dressed and lubed and ready to go. 

And Daichi was ready for it. At least, he thought he was. He’d seen Bokuto and everyone else on the team in the showers at one point or another, but he’d never really… seen him in action. Spread out and stretched as he was, no amount of warning could have fully prepared him for Bokuto’s girth. His cock was on the shorter side, had to be if he was so close, but it was thick and heavy, and Daichi let his head drop, unable to keep up with the blowjob for all the shuddering breaths and panting. 

His puling mewls poured out in droves as Bokuto pushed into him at a slow and steady pace. If Suga hadn’t been holding his face, he might have been smothered by the couch cushions. The grossly submissive and needy display was enough to get Bokuto talking again, and he sighed, a little lost at how cute mean old Daichi could be. 

“Ah, geez… Looks like your princess is actually a size queen, Suga~” He got his proof when he felt a sudden clench that stole his breath, yet again, and Daichi nearly shouted. “For real, though,” Bokuto added, heart rate kicked into high gear after witnessing his friend climax when he was only half sheathed.

Suga was less thrilled. Daichi was still trying to get his lungs in proper working order, but that was his problem. Suga already had his face, so it was barely a stretch to shove his dick back between his lips. He was met with no protest, Daichi taking to the double fullness with true zeal. His tongue preceded his lips to slide against the belly of Suga’s cock, nose buried in the well-groomed thatch of light gray curls with each forceful thrust. 

The slick sounds of spit and Daichi’s happy little noises kept Bokuto centered, but distracted. And since Daichi already came, he wasn’t sure what to do. “Uhm… I-I don’t… know what to focus on,” he admitted, hands still in a loose hold around Daichi’s hips.

His answer came in a series of actions. First, Daichi pushed himself felt on Bokuto’s cock, a sob of sick pleasure leaving him at the sting of pain and the dull throb of being so stretched out and full. Then, his face was grabbed, jaw wrenched forward with a stern hand that forced him to stare back into a cold gaze of irritation.

“Listen,” Suga ground out, never ceasing in his own thrusts. “If I’m letting you put your dick in his ass, Daichi had better have all your focus for the next hour.”

Bokuto nodded as a familiar chill shot down his spine. “Yes… For the next hour, you got it,” he groaned, gripping at Daichi as he rolled his hips for the first time. 

“That’s what I like to hear~” Suga hummed. His hold softened when he felt Daichi start to rock between them. Saliva slicked lips tugged at his cock in the best way, and Suga was feeling a little more generous with the gratuitous service he was given. “You’re a good boy too, aren’t you Bo~?” he cooed. He moved to hold around the back of Bokuto’s neck, pulling him in for a friendly kiss over their succulent spit roast.

He didn’t think Bokuto would be so into it, though. After the initial peck, he lingered, and Suga obliged. A second swipe of lips led to a third, and they were twining tongues soon after. Between that and Daichi’s work at his groin, Suga was the first to blow it. His shots coated over Daichi’s throat and the back of his tongue in a quick succession that was only matched by his riding thrusts, rutting out with the last few spurts of his orgasm.

Daichi didn’t last much longer. Suga’s fingers rooted in his hair and holding in in place for the perfect reception, Bokuto’s thick dick turning his insides out, the sweet slap of sex ringing in his ears as Suga’s scent flooded his nostrils… It was too much. So much in fact that he came a second time without so much as a single pass over his aching cock. He spilled it out across the couch, spent and sated beyond belief. 

The squeeze around his dick would have been enough any other day, but the way Daichi kept pressing back against Bokuto’s hips, hoping to get as much as he could out of those last moments-- that was what pushed him over the edge. Daichi was just so cute with all his puling and cooing at the hands of Sugawara Koushi. Bokuto fell forward and threw his hands out to brace him against the couch on either side of Daichi as he ground against his ass to ride out his climax. He dumped his load and gave himself a few seconds to recover before he sat up and pulled out to dispose of one very used condom.

When he came back from the bathroom, Suga had already managed to clean up and wrap Daichi in a blanket. He later learned that that specific blanket was a near necessity to talk Daichi down after more rigorous rounds together. For the time being, Bokuto squeezed in behind Suga to double as a pillow and a heater. He had enough sense to keep his phone away during the act, but now that it was over, it was out and snapping enough photos to supply the world, should he be asked.

Eventually, Daichi had fallen asleep and could no longer contribute to Bokuto’s fluffy post-coitus interviews. And Suga was still in his domineering mood, so he wasn’t contributing anyway. That meant he had to get out his gushing some other way, and Akaashi was the first person that came to mind.

He picked up a little late when Bokuto called him on FaceTime, but that was better than not at all. 

“Keiji~”

“I’m in the bath,” Akaashi sighed. He didn’t particularly love having to hang over the side of the tub to keep his phone safe. “What is it?”

“I double teamed Dadchi with Sugamama- _sama_ ~” 

“Goodbye.”

“KEIJI~!” He shut up when Suga whipped at him with the back of his fingers. Daichi was sleeping, and he didn’t need him awake again so early already. The next time he got up would be for breakfast, and that was that.

Bokuto apologized, already over the fact that ‘his angel’ had left him hanging. He had Kuroo of the horn in the next minute, much to Suga’s chagrin. He’d been hoping he didn’t get out of class for the next three years. Such is life.

“Babe~”

“Hey, babe~” Kuroo called back. He heard Suga groan and snickered. “What’s up? I just got out on break.”

The break only lasted fifteen minutes, so Bokuto wasted no time getting it off his chest. “Dude. I just did Dadchi.”

“You what?”

“I boned him, Tetsu.”

“First of all, that’s gross,” Kuroo snorted. “Secondly, I don’t believe you.”

It was Bokuto’s turn to snort, and he turned the phone on Suga and Daichi, both of whom were still transitively using him for comfy support. “Believe it~” 

Kuroo sputtered for a few moments, but he reigned his wits back in just as it was his turn to check out at the student store. He cleared his throat and thanked the cashier, earbuds still in. He was quiet until he was outside again and couldn’t be judged by some soulless senior for daring to be excited on campus. “Suga~”

“What.”

He truly didn’t think he’d be getting an answer, but Kuroo would never look such a gift horse in the mouth. “ _Sugawara-san~_ I want in on this! Can I get in on this? Please~?”

“Wow. That’s actually repulsive.”

Kuroo whined, hope soaring through him when he heard a kindred spirit on the other side. It was Daichi, roused by all the commotion. He hadn’t heard all of the conversation, but he got the gist of what Kuroo was asking. “Koushi... “

“Daichi,” Suga challenged, hoping it was enough to beat down the suggestion. It was not. And after a solid two minutes of whining, Daichi, once again, got what he wanted. Suga’s only stipulation being that Kuroo didn’t come back that day. He also got exactly what he wanted; Daichi was happy.


End file.
